policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
SWAT 4: Mission 5: Victory Imports Auto Center
SWAT 4 Mission of Victory Imports Auto Center last mission← →next mission Mission which takes place in the Victory Imports Auto Center at 487 29th Avenue. Mission Brief Objectives *BRING ORDER TO CHAOS *RESCUE ALL THE CIVILIANS *RESCUE GARY ALTMAN introduce Here's what we've got. We are needed for rapid deployment at 29th and Arlington, the Victory Imports Auto Center. Looks like a botched vehicle theft has turned into a barricaded situation. 32 Adam, responding to a 911 call, interrupted two individuals in the process of stealing a car. Upon being ordered to surrender, they fired upon the officers and retreated into the main building. Precise numbers are unknown, but patrol reports seeing at least four individuals, all male. They’re armed, and we believe some of them have machine guns. In addition, they have a hostage in there with them: Gary Altman. Altman is a mechanic for Victory Imports, and was apparently working late. He’s the one who placed the initial 911 call, which was cut off short. Further attempts to contact him have failed. We don’t have a positive ID on the suspects at this time. Patrol reports seeing young men, late teens to early twenties, light skinned, wearing street clothes; jeans and shirts—but we don’t have sufficient evidence to confirm any specifics. As far as M.O. goes, this particular theft is a new one. No local garages have reported similar raids. Looks like we get to nip this one in the bud. Patrol attempted to call them out, and got no response other than scattered gunfire. However, once the negotiators contacted them, they were more willing to talk. They’ve requested food and body armor; both requests have been denied since they’re either unwilling or unable to free Altman. At 0330, the suspects issued an ultimatum demanding to be allowed to go free. Further communications with the suspects have gotten shorter and more strident. Negotiations are at an impasse, and they’re concerned for Altman’s safety, since it looks like the suspects are getting desperate. Time for us to end the standoff. Entry Option File:SWAT4 mission5-S1L0.JPG|Side 1, Level 0 Parking area north entrance File:SWAT4 mission5-Roof.JPG|Roof Roof access door Victory Imports Auto Center3.JPG File:Victory Imports Auto Center.jpg|Basement. File:Victory Imports Auto Center2.jpg|First Floor. Mission 5 - Victory Imports Auto Center (Loading).PNG|Level Loading. Mission Summary The flighty disposition of the suspects can make this mission tough, and the facility’s awkward layout doesn’t help. It’s unclear what their initial motives were. Expect between 9 to 12 suspects, armed with a mix of handguns and submachine guns. None are wearing body armor, so a non-lethal assault is advisable. Most of the suspects will run away at the first sight of the entry team, but others will hold their ground and fight. This makes them particularly dangerous, especially if they’re near a hostage. In some situations, panicked suspects may turn their weapons on a hostage—don’t let this happen. Deploying CS gas and less lethal shotguns is the best way to deal with these suspects. Gary Altman made the 911 call, but he’s not the only hostage. In addition to Altman, expect to find two or three other male hostages, all garage employees. The long ordeal has made a few of the hostages irritable, so they may resist arrest. If necessary, use CS or a beanbag to make them comply. A downed civilian can also be found inside the lower-level parking garage, not far from the level 0 entry point. Category:SWAT 4 Missions